The Queen of The North
by asqwerty3345
Summary: Follow the mundane life of the battleship Tirpitz and her adventures the the frigid north.


Titanic detonations and then rolling into the cold embrace of the sea, followed by the sudden and disconcerting feeling of falling. Tirpitz jerked suddenly awake in a tangle of sheets lying on the floor next to her bed.

"UHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh" She moaned as she brought herself up into a sitting position.

"Same dream again….. why can't I get a full night of sleep" she complained to no one as she unwrapped herself from the tangle of blankets and got up. Walking over to the light switch she turned on the light. Still not fully awake she walked over and into her small kitchen and grabbing a half filled, day old cup of coffee, and sniffing it to decide if it was still safe to drink, she downed it without a second thought. After drinking the liquid that was once coffee she walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light and grabbed her toothbrush and her tooth paste and started brushing her teeth while admiring herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked a lot like her sister. Infact if it wasn't for their eyes you probably couldn't tell the difference between the two. Bismarck's eyes were light blue, while hers were a deep, forest green. There were more differences that were not so visible. Their personalities were quite different as well. Bismarck was a strict and regimented and lived the part of being the pride of the german fleet, which was funny considering her choice of clothing. Tirpitz on the other hand was more easy going. She found that you could enjoy life if you didn't go about acting like you had a stick up you ass. She also ironically dressed herself more conservatively than Bismarck. But all this contemplation ended when she finished her bushing and gurgling some water she went back to her bedroom and sat down on her bed looking out the window.

"Suns about to come up….might as well go for a run" she concluded. Pushing herself off of the bed she walked over to the dresser and took off her nightgown and tossed it onto the bed and grabbed her workout clothes. Putting on the garb she walked over to the door, grabbed on her running shoes and put them on. She grabbing her keys and wallet, she turned off the lights and opened the door only to pause for a second as the cold northern air slammed into like a wall. After a second to get used to it she walked out and closed the door and locked it. Putting the keys in her pocket she jogged down the steps of the cabin she was staying in and down the path into the road and turning down it she began her run threw the fishing village that was her base of operation.

Jogging down the road, she passed by the docks and waved to the fishermen who were preparing to head out for the day's haul. They waved back and then continued with what they were doing. She continued on with her run down the road and started further into the village. She neared the little cafe that she tended to visit in the mornings during her runs due to the coffee being better than what she could make for herself. Slowing down she came to the door and opened with with a jingle of the bell on the door.

"Awww, my girl, it is good to see you, would you like your usually?" The old man who owned the cafe said when he saw her come in.

"Yes, thank you" she said as she moved up to the counter to pay but the old man stopped her.

"You do not need to pay my dear, you already do enough protecting this village, your drink is on me" he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" she responded, a slight blush on her face at his kindness and appreciation as she moved off to wait. After a minute she hears him call that her drink is ready so she retrieves it after thanking him again and heads out to continue on her run. Drinking her coffee she made her way through the village and about the surrounding countryside until the sun was well up into the sky and she found herself back at her house. Deciding that a shower was in order she went into her bathroom and quickly stripped out of her sweaty clothes and climbed into her shower. She felt refreshed as she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Falling back laying on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge all she wanted to do was crawl back under the covers but with a sigh she turned her head towards the calendar and saw today's date circled in blue pen with the world patrol written inside it.

"UGGGGHHHHhhhh" She moaned as she brought herself back up into a sitting position "Guess i've go to on patrol, might as well start getting ready"

She got up and walked over to her dresser and wardrobe, letting her towel fall to the ground she started getting her uniform out. She had always found it odd that shipgirls, when summoned appeared in such a wide variety of clothing, no one really knew why it happened this way, but she thought it was kind of funny, she had seen on the news how some of the Japanese Battleships were dressed, or her own sister as an example. As she thought about this she slowly dressed herself. Once done she got up and pulled her armored boots on and walked to the hat rack and grabbed her peaked cap and plopped it on her head. She then went to the door and opened it before remembering to grab her keys. Doing this she locked the door behind her and went to her truck. She got in and began the long drive to the naval base which was about 20 miles away. Driving with one hand she turned on the radio and the sounds of the BBC, her favorite news source, filled the cabin.

"...and in other news today, pope Francis blessed the shipgirls of Marina Militare as they prepared for their mission to guard shipping passing through the suez canal…"

"Those girls in the mediterranean sure don't have to worry about the cold" Tirpitz said to herself dreaming about a white sandy mediterranean beach and crystal clear water. In her daydreaming she almost drove off the road but at the last moment she swerved back onto the road and almost rammed head on into an oncoming car. The blaring horn made her cringe as she continued down the road. Several minutes later she arrived at the naval base. Well calling it a naval base implied that it was more than what it was. It was three buildings, pier, and a parking lot. There were only three permanent staff, only one of which was even military, but she didn't really mind being alone, she preferred it.

She pulled into her parking spot in front of the dock. She got out and walked into the dock and into the small breakroom. She grabbed the hot coffee jug and poured it into the waiting thermos and went back into the main part dock and walked down to the door controls and opened up the large door that lead out into the fjord. The cool air now blowing in her hair, she walked over the the the stair leading down into the water. Without any pomp or ceremony her rig popped into existence on her back, looking almost exactly like her sisters, but with some slight differences in secondary armament like her torpedoes and some dazzle camouflage. Stepping down onto the water she cruised slowly out into the cold water of the Fjord, taking occasional sips of the steaming coffee.

She enjoyed the routine, just the occasional patrol to make her presence known and keep the fishing fleet safe. Nothing ever happened as far north as she was, an she was perfectly fine with that.

 **A/N Well here goes my second go at being a writer, what do you folks think, please do leave a review and favorite it if you like it.**

 **Also if anyone who actually lives in Norway would be kind enough to tell me what life is like, it would allow me to replicate it better in the story.**


End file.
